Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari
by CrimsonEmerald
Summary: IO tidak peduli lagi dengan hidupnya. Baginya, hidup hanyalah sebuah cerita panjang tentang penderitaan. Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan IA, gadis berambut pucat dengan aksen merah jambu sepinggang yang tersenyum untuknya. Gadis itu yang mengajarkan pada IO, betapa berarti hidupnya karena keberadaannya. Dan IO ingin terus melindungi senyuman di wajah manis IA yang berdebu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **"I don't own vocaloid. All character belong to Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, etc."

"**Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" **by CrimsonEmerald. **Supernatural & Romance. **No Incest **(IO & IA).**

Two shoot...

Part 1

.

Don't like, don't read.

.

Read and review.

.

.

.

_Mereka bilang aku anak iblis, hanya karena sebuah tato segitiga yang tidak ada hubungannya._

_Mereka semua mengada-ngada, dan aku pun menderita._

_Mereka tertawa saat aku tersiksa._

_Sebenarnya yang iblis sekarang siapa?_

_Aku pun hanya diam, tanpa banyak bertanya._

_._

Gelap.

Hanya kegelapan. Tanpa satupun cahaya yang mampu menjadi titik penerangan. IO meringkuk. Merapatkan kedua tungkai kakinya yang kurus, mengapit dinding pojok ruangan yang dingin dengan punggung kecilnya. Bocah berambut putih dengan aksen merah muda _tipis _di bagian ujungnya itu menarik nafas panjang. Menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, terkesan pendek dan tergesa. Seakan ketersediaan oksigen di detik berikutnya akan raib jika tidak ia pasok dengan segera.

Manik _shappire_-nya berkilau, menilik ruangan tanpa cahaya yang ia _tinggali sementara. _Ia yakin hanya akan tinggal sementara di tempat ini. Karena sepanjang umurnya, tak ada satupun tempat yang benar-benar menjadi rumahnya. Tempat-tempat yang selama ini ia kunjungi, hanya berpredikat sebagai tempat _singgah sementara _dan tempat _penyiksaannya _di depan umum akan berlangsung.

Ya, ia disiksa. Sudah tak terkira lagi berapa pukulan yang diterima tubuh ringkihnya.

IO sudah pasrah, _ketika ia menderita._

Baginya, hidup hanya sebuah cerita panjang tentang penderitaan. Tanpa setitik pun kebahagiaan. Hidupnya hampa seorang diri. Menyaksikan wajah-wajah yang mengerut benci dibalik jeruji, meludah dan melempar maki, tak peduli pada IO yang meringis menahan perih di sekujur badan, dan retak di ulu hati.

_IO dibenci, dan ia pun membenci._

Jemari kurusnya meraba-raba alas duduknya yang tampaknya berupa tanah. Kasar, dengan kerikil halus yang menggores kulit lebamnya. Terasa dingin, dengan beberapa lubang dari serangga kecil yang tak pernah ia perhatikan rupanya. Karena IO sibuk berkutat dengan luka dan lebam yang diterimanya setelah peyiksaan yang ia terima setiap hari, tanpa henti.

Mereka menyiksa IO karena satu alasan sepele. Aneh. Tidak masuk akal. Dan sangat mengada-ngada.

Hanya karena keberadaan sebuah tato segitiga dipipinya, IO di cap sebagai,

_-si anak iblis. Pembawa sial dan manusia paling hina yang bahkan keberadaannya disamakan dengan seekor hewan ternak._

Apalagi IO terlahir dari pasangan budak. Ia diperlakukan seakan tak memiliki hak kemanusiaan. Tersiksa. Menderita. Setiap harinya. Dan tak seorangpun yang merasa salah telah memperbudak dan melecehkan hak asasinya. Tak ada. Karena _anak iblis _seperti dirinya tak pernah diharapkan terlahir diantara manusia seperti _mereka._

Tunggu dulu. Sudah sejak lama, IO bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya, yang layak disebut sebagai _iblis_ itu siapa?

Dirinya yang _tersiksa, _atau mereka yang suka _menyiksa?_

.

_Sejak dulu, orang-orang percaya tentang keberadaan anak iblis._

_Yang menjelma menjadi seorang bocah manusia bertato 'segitiga'._

_Sehingga setiap yang terlahir dengan tato 'segitiga', akan tersiksa. Menderita seumur hidupnya._

_Karena ia adalah anak iblis yang dipercaya membawa kesialan, penderitaan, dan duka berkepanjangan._

_Dan salah satu hal untuk mencegah 'bala yang dimaksud' adalah dengan menyiksa._

_Seluruh anak yang diduga sebagai 'si bocah iblis'._

_._

_Kriett_

Suara jeruji besi yang terbuka sama sekali tak mendapat atensi oleh manik IO yang terjaga. Bocah dengan luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya itu mengenakan pakaian lusuh yang ia terima dengan seadanya. Hanya selembar kaos hitam lengan pendek yang tampak kumal, kontras dengan celana putih berdebu yang telah tampak berwarna abu-abu. Menyentuh banyak alas kotor, namun sekalipun tak pernah dicuci semenjak pemakainya mengenakannya.

Jangankan untuk mencuci, untuk menelan sepotong roti gandum saja ia harus bersusah payah dengan dipukul 10 kali terlebih dahulu.

Apalagi untuk mandi, bersantai, bahkan belajar. Seluruh pekerjaan manusiawi yang seharusnya ia kenal semenjak balita tak pernah terkecap oleh fisiknya.

Yang ada hanya _derita, _dan itu adalah _takdir _nya.

Sebungkus remah roti berjamur dilemparkan kearah IO, munculnya dari balik celah pintu jeruji besi yang tampak bercahaya keremangan. Dengan titik kekuningan bergoyang, tampak berkilauan bagi manik _shappire _IO yang telah terbiasa dengan kegelapan.

Kedua tangan kurusnya menggapai bungkusan remah roti tersebut, meraup isinya dalam kepalan tangan penuh. Memasukkan seluruh yang ia bisa kedalam mulutnya, menelannya tanpa sisa. Tak ada waktu untuk menikmati rasanya. Yang ia butuhkan hanya sedikit asupan untuk bertahan hidup sampai esok hari berikutnya.

Rasa asam dari jamur, dan pahit dipangkal lidahnya sama sekali tak IO hiraukan. Ia sibuk memilah biji-biji remah roti yang terjatuh diatas tanah alas ruangannya meringkuk.

Hidupnya _menyedihkan._

Dan IO mengakuinya. Ia dikurung. Diperjual belikan bagai hewan ternak. Disiksa untuk dipertontonkan di depan umum.

_Itu semua memuakkan, baginya. Namun apa daya, tak ada satu pun hal yang bisa diperbuatnya untuk merubah nasib._

_Jalan takdir yang ia yakini sudah ditentukan dari atas sana._

.

IO kembali meringkuk disudut penjara. Salah satu kaki kurusnya terantai, dari untaian besi berkarat yang bahkan baunya sudah menusuk hidung. Belum lapuk, namun tampak telah termakan usia.

Menarik kedua tungkai kakinya, memeluknya dengan dua tangan kurusnya. Mengapit wajah tirusnya diantara keduanya, hanya tersisa sepasang kelopak mata yang telah terpejam sepenuhnya. Mencoba mencuri-curi waktu terlelap ditengah kejaran waktu yang tak pernah diketahuinya. Setiap detiknya terasa sama saja. Bagi IO tak ada bedanya. Ia tak bisa bedakan waktu antara siang dan malam, sekelilingnya hanya diliputi kegelapan. Dan bau lembab yang menusuk penciuman, namun dihiraukannya.

Suara titik air di luar penjara sedikit mengusik pejaman matanya, namun belum membuyarkan kepingan memori masa lalu yang perlahan-lahan terputar ulang dalam bunga tidurnya.

_13 tahun yang lalu, IO lahir dari pasangan budak paling berbahagia._

Sampai keberadaan tato segitiga dipipinya itu mengubah seluruh jalan takdirnya. Kehidupan kerasnya bermula sejak itu, mimpi terburuk yang bahkan belum pernah terbayangkan oleh akalnya datang.

Merenggut setiap kebahagiaan yang seharusnya ia terima. Menghapus tawa bahagia menjadi tangis berduka. Merenggut setiap nyawa yang mengasihinya.

_IO kehilangan kedua orang tuanya sejak seorang warga menyebar luaskan tentang keberadaan tato segitiga dipipinya._

_-semenjak itu ia hidup sebagai 'bocah iblis' yang terus menderita sepanjang usianya._

.

"_Setelah ini, kaa-san harap IO akan terus hidup."_

Detik-detik kematian terbayang di manik _shappire _wanita berambut putih dengan aksen tipis merah jambu tersebut. Jemari lentiknya mengelus lembut salah satu sisi wajah puteranya yang tampan. Sebuah senyuman terulas dibibir pucatnya, hanya untuk menenangkan sang buah hati yang meringkuk ketakutan dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Ibu kandung dari bocah tampan bernama IO itu memeluk lebih erat putera kecilnya. Ia masih tak bisa percaya, hari dimana diketahui ada tato segitiga dipipi anaknya akan tiba. Dan waktu itu sudah datang, tepat didepan matanya. Sementara ia membawa lari puteranya hingga ke tepi hutan di pinggir desa tempat merea sebelumnya tinggal. Tempat aman dengan masyarakat yang ramah itu berubah dalam sekejap akibat sebuah dugaan tak berdasar terhadap anaknya. Hanya karena sebuah _tato segitiga _dipipi anaknya, putera kecilnya itu menjadi bulan-bulanan warga karena disangka sebagai jelmaan anak iblis.

"_Okaa-san... IO takut... disini gelap..."_

Wanita itu merunduk, kembali membelai pipi anaknya yang tengah bergumam ketakutan. Menilik sekeliling mereka yang hanya diliputi kegelapan.

"_Jangan takut... ada kaa-san disini. Bahkan jika kaa-san tidak ada lagi, IO jangan pernah takut pada apapun."_

Ia memberi sugesti pada puteranya yang tengah mendongak mencuri bayang-bayang wajahnya dibalik keremangan cahaya bulan. Semilir angin malam berhembus. Menggoyangkan rambut putih dengan aksen merah jambu tipis miliknya, seirama dengan goyangan surai kembar puteranya. Mengelus sekali lagi tato segitiga di pipi anaknya, wanita itu kemudian mengecup dalam kening buah hatinya.

Mematri dengan dalam bagaimana aroma menenangkan dari tubuh hangat yang dipeluknya. _Karena setelah ini, ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan bisa memeluk tubuh puteranya sekali lagi._

"_Teruslah hidup. Hingga kau menemukan seseorang yang berarti bagimu. Jika sudah menemukannya, tolong lindungi dia dengan seluruh kekuatanmu. Jangan membuat dirimu menyesal karena kehilangannya..."_

Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang IO dengar dari Ibunya. Karena setelah itu, tak ada lagi tubuh hangat wanita yang memeluknya. Tak ada lagi kecupan dalam dari bibir ranumnya.

Ibunya, wanita yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya tewas setelah persembunyian mereka diketahui oleh warga.

Sejak hari itu IO terus menyesal. Mengapa bukan dia saja yang mati hari itu? Mengapa warga yang menangkapnya saat itu tidak membunuhnya bersama sang Ibu?

Dan mengapa IO tak bisa melindungi satu-satunya orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

_IO terus berkabung dalam penyesalan tanpa akhir._

...

"Cepat jalan!"

IO menyeret langkahnya sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, tepat setelah sebuah tendangan keras menyerang belakang lututnya. Sepasang mata biru langitnya melirik pada pria berbadan gempal yang tengah meludah kearahnya. Pria dengan kemeja mahal dan celana kulit mewah itu tampak dikawal dua orang pemuda berbadan kekar yang menatapnya penuh benci.

"Berhenti menatapku iblis! Cepat naik ke kapalmu!"

_Buagh_

Satu tendangan lain diterima oleh punggungnya. IO jatuh tersungkur, tubuh ringkihnya tertahan sehingga tak terpental oleh jeratan rantai yang mengikat kakinya. Bersama puluhan budak lain yang juga terantai kakinya, IO menaiki kapal kayu yang akan mengangkutnya entah kemana. Kapal kayu tua itu sepertinya memang diperuntukkan untuk mengangkut budak-budak sepertinya. Hanya nampak wajah-wajah lusuh berpakaian dekil disekelilingnya. Tampak merundukkan kepala dan menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah mereka yang menyedihkan dibalik untaian rambut kusutnya.

Kapal kayu tersebut bergerak lambat, bersama dengan berkibarnya kain layar kapal yang bertambal, tampak kusam dan tua diterpa angin laut yang menabraknya.

Beberapa caci maki terdengar dari buritan kapal, tempat berkumpulnya seluruh penjaga berbadan kekar dan saudagar bertubuh gempal. Mereka nampak berkumpul di sebuah ruangan. Terdengar sorak sorai tawa dari para pemuda, dan jerit histeris dari beberapa budak wanita.

Beberapa pengawal keluar dari ruangan tersebut, wajah berkumis mereka tampak memerah. Akibat pengaruh anggur berlebihan yang mereka minum bersama. Berjalan sempoyongan ditengah barisan budak yang duduk berdesakan. Mereka nampak memilah-milah budak wanita untuk dibawa masuk ke ruangan.

Tidak perlu bertanya, IO sudah paham untuk apa para budak wanita itu dibawa kesana. Apalagi tangis dan jerit histeris mereka yang terdengar memekakkan telinga menjadi sebuah penanda.

_Nasib bagi para budak. Tak ada satupun yang akan peduli padamu meski kau dilecehkan bagai barang pemuas nafsu semata._

IO memejamkan matanya, ditengah hiruk pikuk yang sebenarnya cukup mengusik telinga. Tapi ia menghiraukannya, ada banyak hal dalam dirinya yang juga patut dibenahi. Daripada menyibukkan diri dengan masalah yang mengikat orang lain, lebih baik ia memikirkan derita sendiri.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, tak terdengar jerit histeris lagi dari ruangan disebrang sana. Dan hal itu cukup membuat IO bertanya-tanya.

Apa pengawal-pengawal dan saudagar laknat itu sudah usai berpesta?

Tak ada sorak sorai tawa, atau dentingan botol kaca. Gedebuk lantai kayu kapal yang biasanya terdengar setiap beberapa menit sekali itupun juga hilang bagai ditelan badai.

Brukk

Pintu kayu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Tampak empat orang pengawal berbadan kekar melempar sesosok tubuh kearah IO yang lekas menghindar agar tak terbentur olehnya.

"Gadis jalang! Bajingan! Mati saja kau setelah ini!"

Terdengar makian dari salah seorang pengawal yang turut menjadi pelempar tubuh yang mengarah ke IO tadi. IO menggulirkan netra secerah langitnya, menemukan tubuh ringkih seorang gadis yang nampak menegakkan diri usai membentur keras dinding kayu kapal yang ditabraknya. Gadis itu meringis, kepalanya menyembul usai jatuh dengan posisi tertelungkup yang diyakini IO cukup untuk membuat siapapun meringis kesakitan setelahnya.

"_Ittai... hiks.._"

Tubuh IO menegang, tepat usai ia menatap wajah sang gadis yang dihiasi debu. Gadis yang tampak seumuran dengannya itu memiliki rambut putih dengan aksen merah jambu tipis, persis seperti helaian rambut yang ia miliki. Surai mereka amat mirip, bahkan sekilas nampak kembar.

Bedanya, gadis tersebut memiliki rambut panjang hampir sepinggang. Sementara rambut IO tak melebihi dari bawah telinga.

Dan yang paling mencengangkan bocah yang sebenarnya tampan itu adalah tato segitiga yang menghiasi pipi wajah gadis dihadapannya. Tato segiitiga berwarna merah yang serupa dengan tato miliknya. Bedanya, tato milik gadis itu berada dipipi sebelah kiri, sementara IO memiliki tato yang sama dipipi sebelah kanan.

Secara keseluruhan, jika saja IO lebih sering berkaca untuk mematut dirinya sendiri. Ia pasti akan lebih tercengang dengan kemiripan fisiknya dengan sang gadis dihadapannya.

Sederhananya, dilihat dari mana saja. Mereka berdua terlihat kembar. Bagai pinang dibelah dua.

"Aaa... _konbawa..._"

Gadis yang sempat menyedot seluruh atensi IO itu mulai membuka suara. Suaranya halus, mengalun lembut menyapa indera pendengaran IO dihadapannya. Sempat membungkam IO beberapa saat lamanya.

"Namamu siapa?" Karena IO tak kunjung menjawab, gadis itu segera bertanya lagi. Manik _shappire_-nya yang serupa dengan milik IO berkilauan, tertimpa cahaya keremangan rembulan yang mengintip dibalik gumpalan awan. Langit malam ini agak mendung, dengan gumpalan awan tipis tanpa kerlipan bintang. Namun ombak laut masih tenang, dengan semilir angin malam yang berhembus pelan.

IO masih tak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya karena ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Haruskah ia memberitahukan namanya? Sudah sejak lama, mungkin 7 tahun yang lalu jika ia masih ingat berhitung. Itu adalah terakhir kali ada orang yang menanyakan namanya. Memanggilnya dengan sebuah nama pemberian Ibunya, bukannya memanggilnya dengan sebutan _anak iblis, bocah iblis, _atau embel-embel _iblis _apapun bagi sosoknya. Terakhir kali didengarnya dari salah seorang budak yang sempat berbicara dengannya. Pada pelayaran terakhir beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sebagai budak, IO bukan diperuntukkan untuk bekerja kasar. Pekerjaannya _lebih kasar. _Karena ia bukan untuk membantu atau melayani majikan seperti budak lainnya. Ia diperjual belikan untuk dipertontonkan. Majikan terakhirnya membelinya untuk membuat sebuah pertunjukkan penyiksaan anak iblis yang menarik banyak warga dan tentunya banyak uang yang memang menjadi incaran majikannya.

Jadi setiap hari, IO bekerja sebagai budak penyiksaan. Menjadi bintang dari pertunjukkan penyiksaan bocah iblis yang entah kenapa selalu digandrungi warga. Dan ini adalah pelayaran IO entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

IO ingin menjawab sang gadis dan menyebutkan namanya. Agar mereka bisa sekedar saling berbincang sejenak. Tapi tak ada satupun suara yang mampu dikeluarkannya. Semuanya seakan tertahan dipangkal tenggorokannya. Dan IO pun hanya bisa terdiam, memandangi sang gadis yang masih menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

IO merasa dirinya tidak berguna. Ia jarang mengeluarkan suaranya, paling hanya untuk meringis dan mengaduh akibat siksaan yang diterimanya. Apalagi untuk berbicara, tak banyak orang yang memandangnya tanpa tatapan benci. Sehari-hari ia hanya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menatapnya dari balik jeruji besi. Dari mereka tak pernah satu kalipun ia dapatkan sebuah sapaan hangat apalagi ajakan untuk berbincang dan saling berbicara.

_Itu mustahil._

Tapi sekarang, ia menemukan seseorang. Seseorang yang serupa dengannya, bahkan bisa disebut memiliki kembaran fisik dengannya. Bukan hanya fisik, nasib merekapun serupa. Sama-sama menjadi budak dan memiliki tato segitiga, yang artinya mereka berdua sama-sama diperlakukan semena-mena karena dianggap sebagai _bocah iblis tak berguna. _

Seseorang yang memiliki jalan hidup yang sama dengan dirinya itu ternyata menyapanya. Mengajaknya berbicara. Dan sedikit banyak, tanpa IO sadari sendiri ia mensyukurinya. Betapa ternyata masih ada seorang manusia yang menyadari keberadaannya. Bukan sebagai _bocah iblis _atau _budak _semata. Tapi sebagai seorang manusia yang memiliki hak yang sama.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawab?" IO ingin segera berteriak 'tidak' sekarang juga. Tapi sekali lagi, suaranya menghilang begitu saja. Tertelan kembali kedalam kerongkongannya. Hanya menyisakan gerakan menggeleng dari kepala bersurai putih agak merah jambu milik IO. Bocah itu komat-kamit tanpa suara.

Dan gadis itu menyadarinya, betapa IO sebenarnya berusaha untuk menjawabnya. Namun tak bisa. Menyadari hal tersebut, gadis itu perlahan mendekat kearah IO. Mengapit lipatan rok gaun kusam yang ia kenakan, gadis itu berjongkok setelah berada tepat didepan wajah IO yang balas memandangnya.

Manik _shappire _yang nampak kembar itu saling melemparkan tatapan. Netra mereka berkilauan.

"Salam kenal. Namaku IA, senang bertemu dengamu..." Sahut gadis itu lagi tanpa menunggu jawaban lebih lanjut dari IO yang masih bungkam begitu saja. Wajahnya berhiaskan debu, dan baru disadari IO bahwa gadis itu sebenarnya cukup cantik. Sangat cantik malahan, andai saja ia bukan seorang budak yang tak bisa memperbaiki penampilannya.

Bibir merah mudanya yang memucat mengulas satu senyum sederhana diwajah manisnya. Membuat IO tertegun setelahnya, menyadari desiran hangat yang mengguncang dadanya.

IA. Nama gadis itu terngiang dikepala IO semalaman dalam tidurnya.

Ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya hingga fajar muncul diujung cakrawala. Dengkuran halus dari tubuh gadis cantik disebelahnya itu membuatnya menggila. Tidak. IO sudah terbiasa tidur dalam posisi dan keadaan apa saja. Tapi tidak untuk kondisi yang satu ini. Entah mengapa, keberadaan gadis bernama IA yang tengah terlelap damai disebelahnya mengacaukan seluruh syaraf motoriknya.

Ketika seharusnya ia tidur, matanya justru terjaga. Tak peduli pada apa yang mungkin menantinya esok pagi.

IO melirik wajah manis IA yang bergelung disampingnya. Mengais kehangatan ditengah semilir angin malam yang membelai lembut kulitnya. Melihat kedua kelopak mata indahnya yang terpejam, membuat IO tanpa sadar menarik kedutan disudut bibirnya.

Wajahnya yang sebenarnya tampan itu berhiaskan seuntai senyum kecil. Merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh IA yang segera menyambutnya dalam lelap, tanpa sadar menarik kaos yang IO kenakan untuk menutupi kulitnya yang tidak terbalut kain tipis gaun kusamnya. IO memberanikan diri untuk membersihkan wajah IA dari helaian surai putih agak merah jambu yang menutupinya. Membuka akses lebih luas untuk memandangi wajah manisnya yang terlelap dengan tenang.

_Tidak sadar, IO telah bertemu dengan gadis yang akan menjadi orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya._

...

IO meraih sepotong roti gandum yang dilemparkan salah seorang pengawal kearahnya. Pagi-pagi sekali, seorang pengawal melempar roti-roti gandum kearah barisan budak yang duduk berdesakan diatas lambung kapal. Dalam sekejap, seluruh barisan budak menjadi ricuh karena saling berebut makanan. Jika terlambat, maka kau tidak akan dapat sepotong makanan apapun sepanjang hari sampai esok pagi. Tak peduli roti-roti yang dilemparkan adalah roti gandum kadaluwarsa yang sudah banyak jamurnya, yang terpenting bagi para budak seperti IO adalah mengisi perut mereka yang meronta dengan sesuatu.

Beruntung, salah satu roti dilemparkan tepat keatas kepala IO tanpa ada budak lain yang menyadarinya. Dengan cepat, IO menyembunyikan potongan roti gandum berjamurnya dibalik kaos hitam kumal yang dikenakannya. Bocah itu segera membalikkan badannya dari suasana ricuh yang masih berlangsung dibarisan dibelakangnya. Tungkai kurus kakinya beberapa kali tertarik oleh rantai berkarat yang mengikatnya dengan budak yang lainnya.

Namun IO sudah keburu larut dalam kegiatannya untuk mengisi perut. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Terlalu memperhatikan rasa dari makanan yang ditelannya hanya akan membuang masa. Yang terpenting perutnya berhenti meronta, dan ia punya sedikit tenaga untuk menyeret langkah selama pelayaran ini.

IO baru saja akan menyumpal potongan roti yang didapatnya kedalam mulut, ketika kemudian sebuah tatapan penuh harap dari sosok gadis disebelahnya menghentikan gerakannya. Manik biru langit IA yang berbinar penuh harap memandang dengan lurus kearah potongan roti ditangannya. Melihat itu IO sadar, jika gadis itu ternyata tidak mendapat jatah pembagian makanan.

IO melirik potongan roti gandum ditangannya, kemudian melirik wajah IA yang memandang kearah rotinya. Beralih pada roti, lalu ke IA sekali lagi. Menghela nafas panjang, IO kemudian membagi potongan rotinya menjadi dua. Memberikan satu bagian rotinya pada IA yang kemudian mendongak memandangnya.

"Makan..." Gumam IO pelan. Kini ia sudah bisa mengeluarkan suara, meski terbatas pada beberapa patah kata. IA yang melihatnya segera meraih potongan roti gandum yang disodorkan IO dihadapannya. Menerimanya dengan mata berbinar, IA melirik IO sebelum menelan potongan pemberian bocah lelaki tersebut.

"_Arigatou_." Kata IA dengan tulus.

IO ikut menelan potongan roti gandumnya. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah merasa senikmat ini saat memakan roti gandum berjamur yang diterimanya. Rasa asam dan pahit dipangkal tenggorokannya menghilang begitu saja, ketika mendengar ungkapan penuh terima kasih bernada tulus dari gadis disebelahnya. IA. Gadis yang memiliki fisik serupa dengannya.

Surai putih dengan aksen merah jambu tipis diujungnya itu berterbangan. IA dengan kewalahan menyingkirkan helaian rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang. Melihat itu IO tanpa sadar menggerakkan jemarinya, tanpa suara tangannya bergerak untuk mengaitkan anak rambut IA kebelakang telinga gadis tersebut. IA tertegun, wajah mungilnya mendongak untuk menatap manik _shappire _yang menghias wajah tampan IO diatasnya.

Meski tanpa suara, IA merasakan perhatian IO dari gerakannya. Dan gadis itu lagi-lagi tersenyum karenanya. Senyum manis yang diam-diam selalu disukai IO, meski tanpa mengatakannya. Bocah lelaki itu selalu mematri dalam bagaimana dua buah bibir merah muda yang memucat itu berkedut membentuk seulas senyum sederhana yang menghias wajah cantiknya.

_Perlahan, jarak imajiner yang membatasi keduanya mulai terhapus seiring waktu yang berjalan dengan cepat, terasa singkat._

**_TSUDZUKU_**

_Yosh_, hanya segini dulu fictnya. Sebenarnya pengen _oneshoot_, tapi ternyata panjang banget _word_nya. Jadi di bagi dua. Menurut kalian gimana ceritanya, _minna_? Saran dan kritik kalian akan selalu kuterima dengan tangan terbuka, demi kemajuan cerita ini. :')

_Keep or delete?_

_Mind to review?_

**Sign out,**

**CrimsonEmerald.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **"I don't own vocaloid. All character belong to Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, etc..."

**Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari **by CrimsonEmerald. **Supernatural & Romance. **No Incest **(IO & IA).**

_Two shoot_

Part 2

**.**

Don't like, Don't read!

.

Read and Review!

.

Menjelang sore, angin laut berhembus agak kencang. Menabrak kain layar yang kusam, membawa kapal kayu tua yang berisi penuh dengan budak itu melaju lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sepanjang siang, budak-budak yang diangkut di kapal tersebut dipaksa bekerja untuk membersihkan seluruh bagian kapal. Masih dengan kedua kaki terantai, terikat jalinan besi berkarat yang berderik setiap IO menyeret langkahnya.

IO menyandarkan punggung kecilnya di dinding kapal. Ia tengah istirahat bersama budak-budak lain yang duduk berdesakan. Di lantai kayu bagian atas lambung kapal yang tak berpelindung dan dibatasi langsung oleh kain layar.

Angin laut menabrak wajah pucat IO, pipinya yang tirus tampak kusam karena debu. Sudah seminggu IO tak membasuh wajahnya, rambut putih dengan aksen merah jambunya agak kusut. Namun tetap lembut ketika diurai oleh jemari kurusnya. Manik biru langitnya bergulir, melirik IA yang berdiri menghadap laut luas didepan sana. Tertenung entah memikirkan apa, dan hal itu menarik perhatian IO yang sejak tadi mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya.

IO ingin bertanya, namun lagi-lagi suaranya tak kunjung keluar juga. Akhirnya pertanyaan itu hanya tertelan dalam kerongkongannya. Sementara IO menegakkan diri, rantai yang mengikat kedua tungkai kurusnya berderik nyaring. Jalinan besi berkarat itu menjadi beban langkahnya yang diseret menuju sebelah tubuh IA. IO menumpu kedua tangannya dipinggiran kapal, melirik wajah IA yang sekitar 6 senti lebih rendah dari tubuhnya. Wajah manisnya yang berdebu tertutupi sebagian anak rambutnya yang pucat dengan aksen merah jambu. Sepasang mata biru yang serupa dengan milik IO itu mematut hamparan laut luas didepan sana. Dengan bias senja menghias seluruh cakrawala. Beberapa ekor burung terbang disisi langit yang lain, bayangannya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi titik hitam kecil yang dalam sekejap tak mampu tertangkap oleh retina mata.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku ingin berlayar hingga ke ujung dunia." IA membuka suaranya. IO mendengarkan, namun tak melirik wajah gadis itu lagi.

"Suatu hari nanti. Jika sudah bebas dari seluruh penderitaan ini, kau maukan pergi bersamaku?" IA bertanya dengan suara lembutnya, wajahnya tertoleh pada IO yang masih menatap hamparan laut luas didepannya. Bocah tampan dengan kulit pucat berdebu itu menghela nafas panjang. Tato segitiga dipipi sebelah kanannya terpatri di bayangan mata biru jernih IA. Perlahan-lahan, bibirnya membentuk kedutan. Mengurai satu senyuman yang tertangkap oleh retina IA yang tengah tertegun memandangnya.

"Tentu saja. Suatu hari nanti, jika sudah bebas. Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini bersamamu." Sahut IO dengan lancar. Ia menoleh, balas memandang IA yang masih terdiam menatapnya.

IA terdiam karena satu hal yang nampak begitu berkilauan dimatanya.

_Senyum IO._

Disadari IA, IO yang tengah tersenyum adalah bocah tertampan yang pernah ditemuinya. Menyingkirkan debu yang menghias wajahnya, kulit pucat bocah itu berkilau dibawah bias senja. Angin sore yang agak kencang, menggoyangkan surai abu-abu beraksen merah jambunya, yang segera dikaitkan oleh jemari kurus IO kebelakang telinga.

IA balas tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk dengan semangat. Gadis itu juga menyingkirkan surai pucat merah jambu yang menutupi penglihatannya, memberi aksen lebih luas untuk memandangi senyum IO yang masih terpatri di wajahnya.

Memberanikan diri, IA meraih jemari kurus IO yang terkulai disamping tubuhnya. Telapak tangan kecil nan hangat segera menyambut indera peraba IO. Bocah itu hampir berjengit, saking kagetnya dengan perlakuan IA yang tiba-tiba menggenggam erat tangannya.

Tapi tak lama setelahnya, IO menjadi terbiasa. Tangannya yang lebih besar dari gadis itu kemudian ditarik, namun kembali ditautkannya untuk balas menggenggam jemari mungil IA.

Dan mereka kembali menoleh, saling melempar senyuman. Sebelum kemudian manik _shappire _kembar milik IO dan IA mematut kembali hamparan laut luas didepan mereka.

Sadar atau tidak, keduanya sama-sama menggumamkan satu permohonan dalam hati.

_Satu permintaan. Jika suatu hari nanti mereka bebas, mereka diperkenankan untuk saling melempar senyum sekali lagi._

Karena senyuman baik bagi IO ataupun IA sendiri,

_-tampak sangat berarti._

Mereka ingin bebas suatu hari nanti. Berlayar pergi dari daratan penuh penderitaan disini, berjalan bersama dengan bebas_-dan tangan saling bertautan dengan erat. _

Sembari melempar senyum cerah dan bahagia,

_-ucapkan halo pada masa depan impian mereka._

...

IO meringkuk dibalik jeruji besi. Jemari kurusnya mengepal erat, seakan ingin mematahkan potongan silinder baja yang memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan IA yang juga meringkuk di penjara depannya.

Dua hari yang lalu, kapal tua mereka berlabuh. Budak-budak yang diangkut didalamnya digiring oleh masing-masing majikan mereka. Termasuk IO dan IA yang ternyata dimiliki oleh majikan yang sama. IO tidak pernah tahu, kalau saudagar bertubuh gempal dengan wajah tamak yang selalu menatapnya benci itu memiliki budak lain selain dirinya. Ah, IO bahkan dianggap lebih hina dari seorang budak sekalipun.

IO tidak pernah tahu kalau majikan keparatnya itu memelihara dua _bocah iblis. _Yaitu IA, dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi mungkin gadis itu baru saja tiba, karena IO baru bertemu dengannya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

_Memuakkan._

Selain dirinya, ternyata IA juga menerima perlakuan semena-mena karena status _bocah iblis _yang disandangnya. Tapi IO tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengepal tangannya dengan erat, menggenggam jeruji besi yang memberi jarak antara penjaranya dengan IA yang meringkuk di penjara depannya. Gadis itu tampak menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lipatan tangan dan pelukan kaki jenjangnya yang terikat rantai berkarat.

_IO geram, pada dirinya yang dirasa tak berguna._

Ia benar-benar gagal melindungi gadis itu.

IA. Entah sejak kapan. Gadis bersurai pucat dengan aksen merah jambu itu menjadi begitu berharga dimatanya. Hanya senyumnya yang ingin terus terpantul di manik _shappire _IO.

Dan IO tak tahan ketika melihat gadis itu tersiksa, karena penderitaan yang sama dengannya.

_._

_Tato segitiga dipercaya sebagai lambang iblis._

_Dan anak yang memilikinya dianggap sebagai 'bocah iblis.'_

'_Bocah iblis' itu tabu, dan terus ada dalam dongeng setiap warga._

_Jikapun mereka ada, mereka tidak bisa dibunuh. Mereka tak dapat mati. Atau tepatnya tidak bisa dibuat tewas._

_Karena setiap yang mencoba membunuh sang 'bocah iblis' akan berakhir dengan meregang nyawa terlebih dahulu._

_Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah menyiksa mereka._

_._

IO menjatuhkan punggungnya ke tembok penjara yang dingin. Nafasnya memburu, ditarik dengan tergesa dan dikeluarkan dengan cepat. Salah satu jemarinya menyeka setetes darah yang meluncur dari luka robek disudut bibirnya. Pintu jeruji besi yang mengurungnya terkunci rapat, barusan seorang penjaga berbadan kekar yang merupakan bawahan majikan berbadan gempalnya melemparkannya ke dalam penjara. Usai pertunjukkan penyiksaan yang rutin IO lakukan setiap tiga kali seminggu.

Oleh majikannya, IO dijadikan budak penyiksaan. Dipertontonkan kepada warga umum yang datang untuk menengok 'penyiksaan bocah iblis' seperti dirinya.

Hari ini, ia dicambuk beberapa kali. Dan dikumpulkan dengan seekor beruang besar berbulu hitam. Beruang jantan yang ukurannya tiga kali lebih besar dari badan IO itu sempat menorehkan beberapa luka cakar lebar dipunggungnya. Namun tak lama setelahnya, tato segitiga di pipi kanan IO bereaksi. Lambang _iblis _itu memang selalu mengeluarkan berbagai kekuatan aneh ketika nyawa IO terancam bahaya. Sederhananya, _kekuatan iblis _muncul dalam dirinya ketika ia hampir meregang nyawa.

Dan pada penyiksaan tadi, ketika sang beruang hampir menyabetkan sebuah cakaran dipelipisnya, tato segitiga dipipi kanan IO sudah keburu menyala. Dengan cahaya kemerahan yang menusuk mata. Bukan hanya itu saja, sebelah mata IO pun juga akan berubah warna

_Crimson eye._

Sebelah manik _shappire _nya akan menjadi senyala merah darah dengan pupil silinder panjang yang berputar setiap kekuatannya keluar.

Ketika _mata iblis_-nya muncul, seketika juga beruang jantan yang segaja dipertemukan untuk menyiksanya itu tewas. Jatuh tersungkur dalam kubangan darah. Hanya dalam satu tatapan tajam dari mata IO, beruang itu tersayat dalam beberapa bagian_-tanpa terpotong._

IO tak sadar saat melakukannya, dan kekuatan itu juga muncul diluar kendalinya. Setelah _kekuatan iblis_-nya muncul, IO akan pingsan. Jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Dan pertunjukkan pun selalu berakhir penuh dengan decak benci dari setiap warga yang menontonnya.

_Bajingan. Padahal mereka sendiri yangmembuat IO kehilangan kendali. Dan mereka pula yang memaki IO dan meludah kearahnya._

"Kau tak apa?" IA bertanya lirih dari balik jeruji besi disebrangnya. Gadis manis dengan kulit wajah berdebu itu menatapnya dengan sepasang manik safir yang berkilau penuh kekhawatiran. Memandang prihatin pada kondisi IO yang selalu se_tragis _ini usai pertunjukkan.

IO mendongakkan wajahnya, perlahan-lahan perih yang didera lukanya menghilang hanya dengan memandang wajah gadis dihadapannya. Meski terhalang jeruji besi, IO tetap mampu menatap wajah cantik IA dipenjara sebrangnya.

IO mengangguk kemudian. Bocah itu tak bisa mengulas sebuah senyuman, karena luka robek disudut bibirnya terlalu perih untuk ditarik membentuk sebuah kedutan. IA diam setelahnya. Dan mereka terdiam tanpa ada yang membuka suara.

Hening menyapa. Mengisi kekosongan jarak ruang penjara diantara keduanya, IA masih memandangi IO yang sesekali meringis ketika menyentuh salah satu luka robek yang tampak segar. Alis gadis itu mengerut halus, merasakan pedih imajiner ketika ia membayangkan luka-luka yang diterima IO juga tertoreh dikulit tubuhnya.

Sudah beberapa minggu sejak IA dipelihara oleh majikan IO. Namun hanya IO yang ditampilkan untuk pertunjukkan penyiksaan. Sementara IA, entah karena apa belum juga dikeluarkan. Masih belum, tapi IA tahu waktunya akan segera datang. Hanya tinggal menunggu hari dalam hitungan jari.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk kabur dari sini?" IA yang pertama kali membuka suara, memecah keheningan yang membeku diantara mereka.

IO terdiam sejenak. Menyusun kalimat apa yang akan diceloskan bibirnya. Manik biru safirnya menerawang, mendongak mematut langit-langit penjara yang dihiasi sarang laba-laba.

"Kalau saja aku bisa, dari dulu aku juga pasti akan kabur dari neraka ini..." Lirih IO dengan akhiran secercah tawa. Tawa hambar dipenghujung kalimatnya. Tak ada canda disana, yang ada hanya gumaman penuh sarkastik akan jejeran penderitaan yang memenuhi jalan hidupnya.

Alis IA turun, jatuh membentuk segaris raut yang larut dalam kesedihan. Gadis itu tentu mengerti dengan sangat bagaimana penderitaan IO yang juga dianggap sebagai jelmaan _bocah iblis _seperti dirinya.

"Kita pasti akan bisa lari dari sini..."

IO menoleh pada IA yang memberi jeda terhadap kalimatnya. Sepasang kelereng biru langitnya melirik sebuah celah di langit-langit penjara yang memvisual sebagian kecil dari birunya langit diluar sana. Kontras dengan kesuraman penjara tempat mereka berada.

"Menemukan sebuah tempat tenang yang dapat menyambut kita dengan ucapan,

_-selamat datang._"

Dan bayangan sebuah tempat indah ditepi hutan yang penuh dengan rimbun daun pepohonan, beralaskan ilalang hijau dengan aksen kekuningan. Semilir angin yang lembut, menyapa halus surai putih dengan aksen merah jambu mereka, diselingi desis bersahutan dari para serangga, dan kepakan halus sayap kupu-kupu yang berterbangan disekeliling mereka.

_Tempat setenang itu, apakah memang benar-benar ada untuk mereka? _

_Jika memang ada, dibelahan bumi yang mana saja. IO akan rela membawa IA kesana,_

_-dan hidup bahagia berdua selamanya._

...

IO menyeret langkahnya, rantai yang menjerat kakinya menahan sebagian pergerakannya.

_Duagh_

Satu dorongan keras dilayangkan oleh penjaga yang menggiring langkahnya dibelakang. Tulang bahunya terasa nyeri, ketika telapak tangan keras milik penjaga itu menghantam bahu ringkihnya. IO hanya bisa mendesis pelan, kemudian terbatuk dan menyeret langkahnya sedikit lebih cepat. Sebelum ia menerima pukulan lain yang hanya akan menambah rasa perih ditubuhnya yang sudah terluka.

IO melewati pertigaan lorong penjara yang dibangun majikannya di bawah tanah, tepat diatas kediaman mewah saudagar bertubuh gempal tersebut. IO sengaja menundukkan wajahnya lebih dalam, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang menyedihkan hasil dari pertunjukkan penyiksaan dari balik untaian surai pucat beraksen merah jambunya.

"Mulai besok gunakan bocah iblis yang satunya!"

Kepala IO agak menegang ketika telinganya menangkap kata-kata _bocah iblis. _

Tidak. IO tak akan setegang ini jika bocah iblis yang dimaksud adalah dirinya. Tapi jelas-jelas kalimat tadi merujuk pada _bocah iblis _yang satunya. Hanya IO yang dipertunjukkan, jadi hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

"Aku yakin _gadis iblis _yang satu itu akan menarik pengunjung lebih banyak."

Itu IA. _Gadis iblis _satunya yang mereka maksudkan adalah IA. Gadis yang selama ini menemani hari-hari suramnya di penjara. Mengisi kehampaan penjara dengan celotehan dan suara lembutnya.

IO seakan berjalan tanpa menapakkan kakinya. _Massa_ tubuhnya dirasa melayang entah kemana. Paru-parunya mendadak tercekat ketika mengetahui bahwa IA setelah ini juga akan dipaksa mengikuti pertunjukkan penyiksaan oleh majikan laknat mereka.

Tidak. IO tak bisa membayangkannya. Cukup dirinya yang menderita. IA tidak perlu merasakan perihnya luka penyiksaan. Membayangkan bagaimana tubuh ringkih gadis itu terkulai penuh luka entah mengapa membuat IO sesak nafas segera. Tanpa sadar, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Dan itu menarik perhatian penjaga yang menggiringnya dari belakang. Pria berbadan kekar itu lantas mengerutkan wajahnya, heran dengan perhentian langkah yang tiba-tiba IO lakukan.

_Bugh_

"Cepat jalan iblis! Apa yang kau tunggu lagi, hah?!"

Dan satu pukulan lain mendarat di ubun-ubun kepala IO. Bocah itu terhuyung, hampir menabrak tembok lorong penjara yang dipenuhi lumut dan tetesan air yang bocor dari langit-langitnya.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, IO kembali menyeret langkahnya. Derak halus memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Berasal dari jalinan besi berkarat yang merantai kedua kaki kurusnya. Sembari menyeret langkah, IO menundukkan kepala. Ia tengah berpikir keras.

_-bagaimana caranya untuk menyelamatkan IA?_

...

IO menggenggam erat jeruji besi dihadapannya. Tangannya terkepal semakin erat hingga memerah. Mencoba untuk meremukkan silinder besi yang menjadi penghalangnya meski ia tahu itu semua sia-sia. Ia sudah tak peduli pada apapun lagi. Sejak tiga jam yang lalu, jika IO tidak salah menghitungnya. IA menghilang. Gadis itu digiring oleh seorang penjaga yang biasa membawanya. Terakhir kali mereka bertatap muka, tampak segaris raut cemas dan ketakutan di wajah cantik IA. Gadis itu sempat meliriknya, sebelum tubuh mungilnya menghilang diujung lorong penjara. Meninggalkan IO yang terdiam tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

_Sungguh. IO merasa dirinya benar-benar tidak berguna._

Tetesan air disudut penjara seakan memberi perhitungan pada setiap detik yang dilalui IO ketika menunggu IA yang tak kunjung datang. Ia ingin segera menemui gadis itu, mengetahui bahwa gadis itu tengah baik-baik saja. Dan penjaga-penjaga serta majikan mereka itu tak melakukan apa-apa terhadap IA-_dalam konteks melukai yang sebenarnya._

IO menggerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya sepanjang ia menunggu. Lututnya menjadi tumpuan, sementara wajahnya terus mematut ujung lorong penjara yang masih sama suramnya sejak kepergian IA yang digiring oleh penjaga. Bocah itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, sampai berdarah jika ia bisa. Saking khawatirnya pada gadis yang sudah menyedot seluruh atensinya. IA sudah benar-benar menjadi wanita yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

D_an IO tak bisa menyangkal fakta yang baru disadarinya itu._

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Terdengar suara tapak kaki diujung lorong penjara. IO menegakkan kepalanya, wajahnya memandang lurus pada lubang gelap diujung sana. Terdengar pula suara derak rantai yang biasa menjadi penanda seorang budak berjalan, karena kedua kaki mereka diikat oleh jalinan besi berkarat tersebut.

IO menanti, sembari mewanti-wanti. Apakah yang datang kearahnya itu memang IA. Jikapun ya, bagaimana keadaan gadis itu nantinya? Apakah ia terluka? Apa ia juga menerima penyiksaan yang sama?

IO gelisah. Ia resah. Kelewat gundah dengan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu sebenarnya.

IA seorang _bocah iblis. _Sama seperti dirinya. Dan takdir mereka terbaca dengan jelas hingga akhir hayat mereka.

_Mereka hanya akan menderita._

Semula IO tidak peduli. Hingga ia menemukan seorang gadis yang membuatnya peduli. Itu IA. Yang selama ini menemani hari-hari suramnya. Hanya senyum gadis itu yang mampu meredakan perih luka disekujur tubuh IO setelah ia disiksa.

Dan IO tak ingin IA juga sama menderitanya. Tidak setelah ia memahami dengan pasti betapa pentingnya keberadaan gadis itu disisinya.

Tidak perlu apa-apa. Hanya dengan menemaninya dan tersenyum tanpa menderita. Hanya karena hal sesederhana itu IO akan bahagia.

Baginya, senyuman IA adalah segalanya.

Namun yang kemudian terpantul di manik biru safirnya adalah kebalikannya. Tak ada bayangan senyum di wajah IA. Yang ada hanya raut kesedihan yang terpatri jelas di wajah cantiknya. Kulit wajahnya yang biasanya pucat berdebu, dihiasi sebuah lebam membiru. Tubuh mungilnya semakin tertunduk lesu. Dan gadis itu kemudian jatuh tersungkur ketika penjaga yang menggiringnya menendang punggungnya untuk segera masuk kedalam sel penjara.

IA tak bangun lagi setelah itu. Tidak bahkan untuk menegakkan diri dari posisi jatuhnya. Gadis itu hanya terus tertelungkup, wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik untaian surai pucat dengan aksen merah jambu yang serupa dengan milik IO.

IO ingin bertanya apakah IA baik-baik saja. Tapi ia sadar itu semua tidak perlu, karena gadis itu jelas tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Kaki jenjangnya terlihat dihiasi luka gores, dan sebuah lebam menghias bahu kirinya yang telanjang. Karena IA hanya mengenakan sebuah gaun kusam tanpa lengan dengan panjang hanya sedikit melebihi lutut.

IO mencengkram lebih erat jeruji besi yang menghalangi jemarinya untuk menyentuh tubuh IA yang masih tersungkur dipenjara sebrangnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih kuat, IO menahan luapan emosi yang menyesakkan dadanya. Menghimpit ketat dadanya dengan pagar besi yang menahannya, IO makin merapat untuk menjulurkan tangannya.

Ia hanya ingin menyingkirkan helaian surai pucat dari wajah gadis itu, namun tampaknya tak bisa. Sia-sia. Gadis itu terlalu jauh dari jangkauan jemarinya. Pada akhirnya, jemari IO hanya bergerak mengais-ngais udara kosong yang tak memberinya apa-apa. Hanya kehampaan tanpa ada tanda-tanda dari IA yang akan segera sadar dari pingsannya.

_Kejam. Semua ini terlalu kejam. Penyiksaan yang mereka berikan sudah terbilang sangat keras bagi fisik IO yang nyatanya seorang lelaki. Apalagi untuk tubuh ringkih IA?_

Ah, bagaimana IO bisa lupa. Dunia memang sudah kejam sejak awalnya. Takdir mereka memang sudah keras karena menyandang gelar _bocah iblis _didepan namanya.

Tidak, mereka semualah-_yang sebenarnya iblis._

...

_Krieet_

Seorang penjaga membuka pintu penjaranya, IO mendongakkan wajahnya. Melirik tanpa suara pada penjaga yang lekas menendangnya untuk memberikan perintah jalan padanya. IO hanya mampu menurutinya seperti biasa, menyeret langkahnya yang kian hari kian tertatih. Namun, begitu ia keluar dari balik jeruji besinya, manik biru safir IO lantas melebar. Ketika menemukan sosok IA yang ternyata sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Digiring bersama dengannya.

_-dan ini adalah kali pertama._

Sejak hari pertama penyiksaan IA, IO tidak pernah sekalipun menemukan bayang senyum diwajah gadis itu lagi. Hanya ada wajah cantik yang mematut kosong kecelah langit-langit penjara. Sesekali bergumam dan menanggapinya tanpa ada nada yang berarti disana.

_IA sudah menjadi orang asing bagi IO yang terbiasa melihat senyum dan mendengar suara lembutnya._

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Langkah kaki mereka berdetak disepanjang lorong penjara. Bebatuan yang menjadi alas mereka berpijak terasa lembab dikulit telanjang kaki mereka. Namun bagi IO sensasi itu sudah biasa. Ia bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi meski kakinya menginjak kubangan air kotor ataupun bangkai serangga mati yang telah dikerubungi semut. Satu hal yang sejak tadi dipedulikannya hanyalah keberadaan IA yang menyeret langkah dengan tatapan hampa disebelahnya. Bola besi yang menjadi ujung jalinan rantai yang mengikat kaki mereka bergesek dengan bebatuan penjara. Memberi beban penahan ditiap langkah mereka.

_Namun lagi-lagi, IO dan IA sudah terbiasa._

IO agak menyipitkan matanya, ketika cahaya mentari yang sudah tinggi menusuk penglihatannya yang terbiasa pada kesuraman penjara. Sebelah tangannya terangkat naik untuk membayangi penglihatannya, matanya menilik sekeliling. Tempatnya berada adalah sebuah tanah lapang yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga dikelilingi tembok-tembok tinggi yang dipenuhi warga.

_Ini adalah tempatnya biasa dipertontonkan._

IO masih mengamati wajah-wajah yang mengerut benci kearahnya, melempar maki dan beberapa meludah kearahnya yang berdiri disisi lapangan bersama IA yang sejak tadi terus bungkam disebelahnya. Dan hal itu sedikit banyak terus mengusik batinnya. Kebungkaman IA membuatnya tersiksa, dan ia tak terbiasa dengan perasaan sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya tersebut.

"Kau jalan kesana!"

_Bugh_

Satu tendangan mendarat dilambung IO, memaksa tubuh lelaki itu untuk limbung kearah yang dimaksud oleh sang penjaga yang menggiringnya. Sementara IO duduk tersungkur disamping lapangan, IA justru tetap tertahan di tempatnya berdiri semula. Tak tampak sang penjaga juga menggiring gadis itu bersamanya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat IO bertanya-tanya, ia mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Namun kemudian seorang penjaga mendorong tubuh IA ketengah lapangan. Membuat warga yang berdiri disekeliling tembok riuh segera. Gadis mungil dengan rambut pucat beraksen merah jambu tipis sepinggang itu berdiri mematung ditengah lapangan. Wajah manisnya tersembunyi dibalik untaian surai panjangnya yang agak kusut, sekusut gaun kusam tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya. Hanya menutupi tubuh sekitar bawah lututnya dengan sederhana.

IO membelalakkan matanya, ketika melirik celah diujung lapangan. Tepat disebrang IA yang masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. IO secara refleks berdiri dari tempatnya berdiri, merapat ke pagar sisi lapangan yang menghalangi jalannya untuk menggapai tubuh IA. Dari celah gelap disebrang sana, terdengar suara auman keras dari binatang yang sudah dapat ditebak apa jenisnya.

Sorak sorai semakin membahana, warga semakin ricuh saja. Umpatan mereka makin menjadi-jadi, seiring dengan ludahan yang jatuh tiada henti. Mereka memaki dan memandang penuh benci pada IA yang berdiri ditengah lapangan seorang diri.

"Siksa dia!" Sebuah teriakan laknat terekam dalam pendengaran IO, membuat lelaki itu lantas memicingkan mata. Mendesis marah sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pagar lapangan yang menghalangi langkahnya. Suara auman itu terdengar makin jelas, dan seekor singa melompat keluar dari celah gelap disebrang sana.

Nafas IO tercekat, jantungnya terasa jatuh ke dasar tanah. Ketika melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana singa jantan yang berukuran 5 kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri itu menerjang tubuh mungil IA. Menghempaskan tubuh ringkih gadis itu hingga beberapa meter jauhnya. Tergeser dari posisi ditengah lapangannya, IA jatuh tersungkur hingga membentur pagar pinggir lapangan.

"IA!"

IO tanpa sadar berteriak. Ia pikir ini kali pertama dirinya mengeluarkan seluruh suaranya. Hanya untuk meneriaki nama gadis yang begitu berarti baginya. Disisi lapangan, IA tampak bangkit tertatih-tatih. Kedua bahu mungilnya yang telanjang gemetar, dengan luka robek melintang dipunggung atasnya. Merembeskan cairan merah pekat yang menodai surai pucat sepinggangnya.

"IA..." Lirih IO kemudian. Dan tepat setelah itu auman sang singa kembali terdengar. Sorakan warga semakin riuh, meneriaki kata 'siksa...siksa' yang membuat telinga IO panas ketika mendengarnya.

_Sudah. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Sungguh, semua ini sudah melampaui batas kesabarannya._

IO geram pada majikan laknat yang telah menyiksanya dan IA, ia geram pada warga yang tanpa tahu-tahu langsung membenci mereka, dan ia semakin geram karena tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan _iblisnya _untuk menolong IA. Tidak. Bukan hanya IO yang punya kekuatan itu. IO yakin IA juga memilikinya. Namun sama seperti dirinya. Kekuatan itu hanya muncul ketika mereka hampir meregang nyawa. Hanya disaat-saat mereka dirasa sudah sekarat, _kekuatan iblis itu akan muncul secara tiba-tiba._

Tapi IO tak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Ia tak bisa biarkan IA menderita lebih lama.

Untuk pertama kalinya, IO mengharapkan kekuatan itu. Kekuatan yang akan benar-benar membuatnya menjadi _jelmaan sang iblis. _Tapi toh ia tak peduli lagi, selama IA selamat. Apapun akan dilakukannya.

"_Teruslah hidup. Hingga kau menemukan seseorang yang berarti bagimu. Jika sudah menemukannya, tolong lindungi dia dengan seluruh kekuatanmu. Jangan membuat dirimu menyesal karena kehilangannya..."_

Pesan terakhir dari sang Ibu, terngiang dalam kepala IO. Memutar kembali memori kelam yang terkunci rapat disudut hatinya. IO kembali merasakan sesak yang menderanya kala melihat sendiri detik-detik kematian Ibunya. Kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya.

_Tidak. IO tidak ingin merasakan hal itu sekali lagi. Ia tidak ingin jatuh dalam kubangan penyesalan yang sama._

Secara tiba-tiba, tato segitiga dipipi kanan IO bersinar. Sebelah matanya pun berubah warna. Merah menyala. Menarik perhatian warga yang bungkam seketika. Hingga mereka menyadari apa yang akan segera terjadi. Warga-warga itu segera berlarian menuruni tembok lapangan, mengungsikan diri dari IO yang dirasa kehilangan kendali atas kekuatannya.

_Kekuatan iblis yang begitu mereka benci, bangkit dengan sendirinya oleh pemiliknya yang geram karena tingkah mereka._

Langit cerah yang memayungi cakrawala tiba-tiba dihiasi gumpalan awan hitam. Mendung bergulung-gulung, bersama kilatan cahaya dan guntur yang menyambar begitu saja. Suasana terik di siang itu berubah mencekam dalam hitungan detik setelahnya. Semua orang lari terbirit-birit. Begitu pula penjaga yang seharusnya mengawasi IO. Hanya tersisa sang singa yang itupun telah bungkam tanpa suara. Tak ada lagi auman yang sebelumnya ia koarkan dengan perkasa. Binatang buas itu bahkan sadar ia tengah berhadapan dengan siapa.

_Jelmaan iblis yang tak ada tandingannya._

IA menggulirkan manik biru safirnya, mendongak menatap sosok IO yang tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan tato setiga menyala dan mata merah yang menatap nyalang sekelilingnya.

_Brush_

Kobaran api tiba-tiba membakar seluruh tembok yang mengelilingi lapangan. Memerangkap sang singa jantan yang mencoba kabur ke celah diujung lapangan. Api kebiruan itu berkobar semakin besar, secepat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba dan tak diketahui asalnya dari mana. Namun tentu saja ada satu kekuatan yang menjadi sumbernya.

_Kekuatan IO yang tengah lepas kendali._

IO merunduk, menarik lengan IA agar berdiri disebelahnya. Rantai yang mengikat kakinya putus seketika saat tangan lelaki itu menggenggam erat jemarinya. IA melirik wajah IO disebelahnya. Tampak bayangan emosi masih memenuhi pantulan matanya. Baik sebelah manik _shappire-_nya ataupun manik _crimson_-nya.

IA tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia dibuat begitu takjub sekaligus kaget dengan kekuatan besar yang tersembunyi dibalik sosok IO. IA juga punya kekuatan yang serupa, namun tak sedahsyat milik lelaki ini. Dan ini kali pertamanya melihat IO kehilangan kendali atas kekuatannya. IO yang seperti ini sedikit banyak membuatnya ketakutan, dan itu lantas membuat kakinya gemetaran. Hal itu disadari IO, dan lelaki itu kemudian menoleh kearah IA.

Masih dengan tato segitiganya yang menyala, IO tersenyum sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari mungil IA. Lelaki itu menarik kedutan dari sudut bibirnya, mengulas satu senyum sederhana yang tampak sama berkilaunya dengan _hari itu. _Hari dimana IA terpesona dengan tarikan bibir diwajah tampannya.

"Teruslah bersamaku..."

IA mendengar IO bergumam ketika lelaki itu merapatkan tubuh mereka. Tangannya menarik punggung IA dengan lembut, berusaha membuatnya nyaman meski sebuah luka lebar menganga disana. Kedua tangan IA lantas melingkari leher IO yang menahan tubuhnya. Lelaki itu membawanya terbang_-disadarinya ketika kaki mungilnya tak lagi berpijak diatas tanah._

Sebelum mereka belayar membelah sang cakrawala, IO berbisik lembut ditelinga IA.

"-aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

Dan tak ada yang bisa membuat senyum IA lebih lebar dari ini. Kedutan itu terbentuk oleh belahan bibir pucatnya, menghias wajah moleknya. Menarik lebih keatas lagi senyuman IO disebelahnya. Karena tervaksinasi virus bahagia yang dirasa IA ketika lelaki itu membisikinya dengan mesra.

Memeluk lebih erat leher IO, IA merasakan angin menabrak wajahnya ketika tubuhnya dibawa terbang bersama tubuh IO yang terus menopangnya.

"Ya. Aku pasti akan bahagia..."

_-jika bersamamu._

Lanjut IA dalam hati. Namun ia tak perlu mengungkapkannya. Hanya cukup satu senyuman. Satu senyuman yang terulas manis diwajah cantiknya, senyum yang selalu IO suka. Senyum itu sudah cukup menggambarkan perasaan IA saat ini,

_-ia sudah sangat bahagia._

Bayangan tempat tenang yang akan menyambut bahagia kedatangan mereka sangat jelas didepan sana.

-ucapkan _tadaima _pada masa depan cerah bagi takdir mereka.

**_FIN_**

Maaf sebelumnya karena kalian jadi membaca fict gaje ini m(_)m /bungkuk dalam2/

Fict ini sangat terinspirasi dengan video IA dengan judul yang sama, sumpah IO ama IA disana cocok banget. Ceritanya juga nyetuh banget :')

Terima kasih karena sudah berkenan baca. Maaf juga buat ceritanya yang jelek, abal, dan aneh.

Terakhir, berkenan memberikan reviewnya?

Author selalu menerima dengan terbuka seluruh kritik & saran membangun _minna._

_Mind to review?_

_PLEASE~~_

**Sign out,**

**CrimsonEmerald**


End file.
